


A magnificent track race of King Dedede

by JackFloweyDan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Warioware, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!
Genre: Crossover, Ghost Sex, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, No Sex, Race, The Pizza Man, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: King dedede hosts a truck race





	A magnificent track race of King Dedede

**Author's Note:**

> Dont complain about warios accent

Dedede smiled as he shined the hubcaps of his truck, the truck race was starting up it was presented by Thomas Edison and the prize was a golden statue of Thomas Edisons face.

 

DDD: Ay cant wait ta beat ever'one in this here darn race!

Wario:Wahaha diddily ding dong dedede i shall win the riddly-race first! 

 

Ddd:Y'all cant win wario ay have tricks up my sleeves much mawe than thay ...uhh anime people!

Miyuki:なぜペニスは私の尻にコックですか？!(Why are we in this race again?)

Nao:私たちは金で熱いセックスが必要なので(cause we need the money for gold)

Hino:ファック・プッシー私たちは静かに寝る必要があり、誰かが彼らに言い訳をした場合(yes we nees to win the gold for our school witch is dying sue to the witch school blowing it up)

Miyuki:あなたのすべてのファック(oh ok)

Wolfrun:Why the fuck da hell r' they talkin' japanese

Launchpad:Im launchpad

The race was starting, eveeyone went into there trucks. Dedede was aweating eitg determination to beat wario as the timer went

 

3

 

2

 

1

GO!!!!


End file.
